A NCIS Kidnapping: Palmer Style
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: AU for “The Meat Puzzle”. What if Vincent and Mary Hanlan went after someone other than Ducky? Probably spoilers-you’ve been warned. Definite Whumpage! Read to find out who!
1. Chapter 1

A NCIS Kidnapping: Palmer Style

By RascalFlattsS

Summary: AU for "The Meat Puzzle". What if Vincent and Mary Hanlan went after someone other than Ducky? Probably spoilers-you've been warned. Definite Whumpage! Read to find out who!

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS.

A/N: I was watching this episode this afternoon on USA's NCIS Viewer's Choice Scare-a-thon. And this popped into my head. Happy Halloween everybody!

Assistant Medical Examiner James Palmer was walking up to the door of his apartment. It had been a long day. Not only had they had another meat puzzle but the suspect was someone from Dr. Mallard's past. And if that wasn't bad enough, whoever it was had left the last barrel right on Dr. Mallard's front porch. The fact that someone would even think of threatening Dr. Mallard made Jimmy's blood boil.

_It's a good thing Agent Gibbs is on the case, _thought Jimmy. _He'd never let anything happen to Dr. Mallard. _

Jimmy grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. He stepped into his apartment, flipped on the light switch and shut the door and locked it. He set his backpack down on the floor in the kitchen. He undid his tie and threw that on the counter. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some left over Chinese food.

As Jimmy turned around, he found himself staring into the cold gray eyes of one Vincent Hanlan. The Chinese food fell to the floor.

Jimmy felt his breath catch in his throat. "You're supposed to be dead," he stuttered.

Vincent smiled. "Funny, how things work out."

"What are you doing here?" shouted Jimmy. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mr. Palmer?" asked a voice behind him. Jimmy turned and saw a woman standing behind him-Vincent's mother. She smiled. "Dr. Mallard took eight years of my son's life. It's only fair that I return the favor."

When Jimmy had turned to look at Mary, Vincent had grabbed Jimmy from behind and put a cloth over his nose and mouth. Jimmy instantly recognized the chemical: chloroform. Jimmy struggled. He snapped his head back causing Vincent to stumble back into the counter knocking over a stack of plates.

Jimmy smiled as he heard the plates crash on the floor. _At least Agent Gibbs will find evidence of a struggle _he thought. His vision was blackening. Jimmy tried not to breath the chloroform in, but he couldn't help it. His eyes rolled back in his head and his unconscious form slumped forward in Vincent's arms.

Mary smiled. "You're coming with us, Mr. Palmer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Anthony DiNozzo walked into Autopsy with Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. Waiting for them was NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee.

"How did it go?" asked Gibbs, taking a sip of coffee.

"Uneventful," said Kate.

"I think one of those dogs gave me rabies," said Tony.

Tim rolled his eyes. "You do not have rabies, Tony."

"Then why does my arm itch, McItchy?" asked Tony, pulling up his sleeve.

"That's not rabies," said Kate. "That's allergies."

"Has anyone seen Mr. Palmer?" asked Ducky.

"Nope," said Gibbs. He paused when he saw Ducky's face fell. "What's wrong, Duck?"

"It's nothing, I suppose," said Ducky. "It's just that it's not like Mr. Palmer to be this late. Granted, he might be a few minutes here and there but never this late. I'm worried, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded. "Tim, call the front gate to see if Palmer has arrived yet. Tony, Kate-"

"Head over to Palmer's apartment to make sure he didn't just hit the snooze button one too many times," finished Tony. "On it boss!" He and Kate walked out of Autopsy while Tim pulled out his cell phone and called the front gate.

Gibbs walked over and patted Ducky's shoulder. "It will be all right, Duck. We'll find him."

Ducky nodded. "Oh I hope so, Jethro. It's just this case. It has me on edge."

Gibbs nodded. "Me too, Duck," he said softly.

"Boss," said Tim. Both men turned to look at him. "That was the front gate. Palmer hasn't checked in yet."

"Get Abby to put a trace on his cell," said Gibbs.

"On it Boss," said Tim, running out of Autopsy.

"Did Palmer say anything about not coming into work today?" asked Gibbs. "Anything at all?"

"No, nothing," said Ducky.

"What if he needed to call in sick?" asked Gibbs. "How would he do that?"

"Well he would leave a message on the phone," said Ducky. He walked over to the phone. "There's a light blinking a message."

"Listen to it," said Gibbs. "It might be Palmer."

"GIBBS!"

Abby and Tim came skidding into Autopsy.

"Abby, what's wrong?" asked Gibbs. "Did you find Palmer's cell phone?"

"There's something weird with Palmer's phone Gibbs," said Abby. Tim held up a laptop. Gibbs looked at the screen.

"Here's a map," said Abby. "I ran a trace on Palmer's cell phone. And here where the phone registered from."

"Okay, this is good news" said Gibbs, nodding along. "What's the problem?"

Tim and Abby exchanged a nervous glance. "According to the GPS in Palmer's phone, he's in the middle of the Potomac," said Tim, his voice soft.

Gibbs paled. "Are you sure?"

Abby nodded, "Positive."

"But that doesn't mean that Palmer isn't still…" Tim's voice trailed off as Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oh course it doesn't," said Gibbs. "He's still alive until we get a body. What was the last call he made?"

Abby typed on the laptop. "Last call was made last night at twenty two hundred," said Abby. She paled a little. "According to this, Palmer called NCIS."

All three turned when they heard Ducky drop the phone on the floor, creating a large echo. Gibbs saw Ducky sway a little. He and Tim raced over to grab him. They managed to catch Ducky before he hit the floor.

"Duck, what is it?" asked Gibbs. "Who was it?" He had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Ducky took a few breathes before speaking. His voice shook. "That was Vincent Hanlon. He said that he was Jimmy. And he's threatening to kill him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Horrible cliffie karma strikes again! Poor Jimmy-what's going to happen to him? What do the Hanlans want with our lovable Autopsy Gremlin? Is Gibbs going to kick some butt? Who knows!

Please R&R! I love reviews-it gives me an excuse NOT to study. :-D


	2. Chapter 2

A NCIS Kidnapping: Palmer Style

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS.

An update! I know it has been a long time since the last one. So hopefully this nice long chapter will make up for the wait!

Please R&R!

* * *

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard had seen many horrifying things throughout his career. He had received numerous death threats and been deployed the God-forsaken hell holes seeing what can be described only as hell on earth. Even six months ago, when Ari had held him, Gerald, and Kate hostage in his own autopsy, threatening to kill them all, Ducky had never felt absolute terror and hopelessness.

Until now.

Gibbs sensed the change in his friend. He held tightly to Ducky's arm and lead him over to the desk chair.

"Abby!" Gibbs said, turning to Abby and Tim. "Go get Ducky a cup of water." Abby hesitated, not wanting to and leave her friend alone. A glare from Gibbs however, changed her mind.

"I'll be right back," said Abby. She walked out of autopsy towards her lab.

Gibbs turned to Tim. "Call Kate and Tony-fill them in on the situation. Have them look over Palmer's apartment see if there is anything missing, have them talk to his neighbors, pull surveillance. Anything."

Tim nodded. "On it boss." He grabbed his cell phone and started dialing.

Abby came running back in with a bottle of water. She handed it to Ducky. "Here."

Ducky took the bottle and took a drink. "Thank you Abigail." He said softly.

"Now Duck," said Gibbs. "What did the message say?"

"It was Vincent Hanlon," said Ducky. "Or at least that is the name that he gave on the machine. He said that he has Jimmy and if I don't do what he asks, he is going to kill him."

"What does he want?" asked Gibbs.

Ducky shook his head, "I don't know. He didn't say. He said he'd call back with later instructions."

"Boss," said Tim. "I just finished talking to Tony. He and Kate just arrived at Palmer's apartment."

"And?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony said it doesn't look like there was any forced entry," said Tim. "But he did find a set of broken dishes on the floor and a carton of Chinese food spilled everywhere. Tony said it looks like Jimmy put up a struggle."

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds like they ambushed him when he came home last night," he said. "Get a BOLO out on Palmer and Hanlon. I want search warrants for every place Hanlon ever set foot in and every family member, friend or associate that Hanlon knows; I want them cooling their jets in integration. Understood?

Tim nodded. There was a slightly pause.

"Is there something else, McGee?" asked Gibbs impatiently.

"Um…" said Tim as if he was trying to decide what to say. "When Tony found the Chinese food on the floor, he searched the rest of Jimmy's kitchen." He paused, turning to Ducky. "Do you know why Jimmy would have insulin in his fridge?"

Ducky sat up straight. "What are you talking about?"

"Tony found insulin in Jimmy's fridge," said Tim quickly. He looked at Ducky, his eyes pleading. "Please tell me that Jimmy's not-"

Ducky didn't let Tim finished. He stood up quickly. He walked over to the computer.

"Abigail!" he called. Abby came rushing over.

"What?" she asked.

"I need you to pull up Mr. Palmer's medical files," said Ducky, shortly.

"But—"

"Now!"

Abby nodded and started typing frantically.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" demanded Gibbs.

"If Jimmy has insulin," said Tim slowly. "That means that he most likely is a diabetic."

"He is," confirmed Abby. She looked up from the computer screen. "Jimmy has type 1 diabetics."

"Which means he needs to take his insulin several times a day," said Ducky. "If Jimmy doesn't get insulin, his blood sugar could drop causing him to become hypoglycemic." He paused. "He could slip into a coma and could possible die."

He turned to Gibbs, "Jethro, I don't know when Jimmy last took his insulin! I don't know how long we have until—" he stopped unable to continue. He took a deep breath, "You have to find him, Jethro! You have to find him before it's too late!"

Gibbs patted Ducky's shoulder. "Don't worry, Duck. We will."

* * *

The first thing Jimmy was aware of a pain in his head. He tried to sit up but before he could lift himself up very far, he banged his head against something hard. He fell back down as stars danced around his vision.

_What in the world…._he thought.

Jimmy tried to lift his hands up but found that he was handcuffed to the table. Jimmy struggled against the handcuffs but the only thing he managed to do was bang the handcuffs against the cold metal table he was lying on. The banging caused his headache to double and the handcuffs cut into his wrist. He couldn't even get his hands up high enough to remove the duct tape over his mouth.

Jimmy collapsed back on the table. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate. He had been kidnapped by someone who was supposed to be dead, God only knows where he was, he was handcuffed to some metal table and locked in the world's smallest closet (or at least he kept telling himself it was a closet because if it got any smaller, his claustrophobia would kick in and he would probably give himself a heart attack before help arrived).

He had no idea how long he been here or long he had been missing…surely someone must have noticed that he was gone….and Gibbs and his team would be searching him….

Jimmy took a deep breath…he tried not to close his eyes….but his eyelids were too heavy…..he tried to fight it….

_Gibbs…please find me….soon….._

* * *

Please R&R! Let me know what you think! I love reviews!


End file.
